cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
General Shafer
General Kristopher Shafer is a famous Jedi General during the Clone Wars. He is a skilled swordsman who had a role model - The great Autobot Leader Optimus Prime! Early Life He was born on Earth as a force-sensitive being. He watched Optimus Prime fight to save his planet and even learned from him growing up. He learned about freedom and that it was everyone's right. He promised Optimus that he would fight the noblest of fights. Peace was to be prefered to war. It wasn't until age 17 that he learned about his attunement to the Force. He was taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to receive Jedi training. He was too old by Jedi rules, but his skill and wisdom equaled a Jedi much older then him. So, The Jedi Council made him a Jedi Knight and a Jedi Council Member. Early Career He was not given a Jedi assignment right away. They started him out as a Trooper with clone gear. He was first assigned to the planet Ryloth to receive basic training in starfighter combat, lightsaber duels, strategy, and other things. He worked his way up the ranks and was assigned to be in Shadowforge Battalion, one of the best squads in the Grand Army. He gained many friends and allies in Shadowforge and outside of the squad. He eventually made ARC trooper status. He was given command of a unit within Shadowforge battalion called Alpha Wolf Squadron. With this new unit, he went on missions to Felucia, Umbara and Carlac. On Carlac, he cleared out Umbaran bunkers and an airfield. He also had a duel with Darth Maul again, who had started a Sith Acolyte Training Academy. On Carlac, He cleared out Death Watch training camps and liberated a captive village from the presumed-dead Pre Vizla. On Felucia, he has raided a pirate camp, fought the mother of all Rancors named Scratch, Fought Highsinger, and raided a Seperatist Base on the planet. He recieved his first lightsaber. a red-bladed saber. It is rare for a jedi to have one, but he chose it for the color. In the following months, he heard about a squad called Dark Nebula declaring war on squads that didn't want it. On behalf of the other squads, he held a peace meeting with Xalandra Nova's ambassador, Spike Darkwalker. Other squad members accompanied the hero. Shafer requested that Nebula end the wars, but wanted to speak to Nova herself. He didn't wish to have Spike not bother to tell it to Nova. He wanted the conflict talked over now. Soon as Nova arrived, a shot fired. It is unkown if it was Nebula or Shadowforge. Nova declared war on Shadowforge Battalion. As the war continued, Shafer had found a member of Dark Nebula who was peaceful. His name was The Apprantice, or "Starkiller". Starkiller's Squad had been destroyed by Dark Nebula, so he had to join them. The two of them shared intel and tried to make plans. After some time, Starkiller tried to start a fight between Dark Nebula and another squad, but was soon kicked out. He now hated Dark Nebula. He joined Shadowforge Battalion for a short period of time, and helped with an ambush of Dark Nebula. The ambush may have possibly failed. Starkiller left Shadowforge Battalion and was not seen or heard from ever since. As for General Shafer, Alpha Wolf Squadron was disbanded and replaced by the STS (Special Tasks Squad) and served in it for a few days or months. He has proven to be a great asset to the squad and the others said they would miss him. Squad general Zan Droidfighter even mentioned Shafer was one of his best soldiers. He was promoted soon to the rank of Field Marshall, the highest rank of non members. Other Field Marshalls included Clyne Foster and Marr Shimmerstation. Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers Category:Jedi General Category:StormForge Battalion